Day of love
by MagicalGis
Summary: Alfred works for a popular newspaper and he needs to write an interesting post about Valentine's Day...why not talk about his date and the fact that he's gay. FOR FIRST TIME. ONE SHOT.


**_Hi! I usually don't do this bc I don't have a great english level but I tried._**

 **** ** _I apologize for possible inconsistencies._**

 ** _Couple: ? x America_**

 ** _The couple it's a surprise :) This little story is only for the braves._**

 ** _Format: one shot. (Very short)_**

 ** _Thank u for read!_**

* * *

Alfred watches the screen, he is nervous because nobody knows that he is gay and he decided to do it in the day of love and friendship, but not in an intimate family moment if not in his work, in a love column that he writes in the newspaper.

Women and gentleman, he's going to get out the closet in front the all nation o well in the all state.

He bites his pen and breath deep.

He mives his fingers a little anxious and after deep down.

"Day of love"

Hi, I'm Alfred and if you usually read my collum you know me ans if don't do it well, I'm a romantic american guy that taka about all romatic shit in teenagers or young adults.

I'm part of the last group but actually I have a date today and I'm SO nervous for first time in my life. Did u remember when in the parent trap when Elizabeth it's going to se nick after 11 years? WELL HERE ME ARE.

BUT I'm a hero of romance and I know all the secrets. I'm the chick flick king. So what's the problem? ThAt actually i feel like troy bolton doesn't know what he wants or well ... he knows but... a lot of people wants to much things about things and I feel that I need too follow my heart, like him.

I have been choose my best super hero t-shirt and the pants that does looks better my butt. I used my fathers colony and I did my socks combinar.

I don't Know... I'm using a non shaming boxers. If I Had luck...you know, ha ha.

Today is valentine's day and everyone goes to give love to their partners and friends but the question here is... do you give love to yourself?

For me this date represent self love because.. my heart can't stop of shaking when i look at him. YEAH, HIM! I passed many years with many butterflies en my belly for many guys and I just kill them for fear but today I have a date with He.

I was a gay hidden in the darkness until today and I don't care if you let me read! (Well actually I really care bc it's my job, you know, I need to buy comics and movies andI'M HUMAN AND EAT, MAAAAN.)

I want to be happy today...and the rest of my live, so I invite you to do whaterver thing that make you happy! Today and ever. Don't have a date? GO TO BUY YOU THE BEST COFFEE, BUY YOU THAT DRESS THAT YOU LOOK EVERY DAY ON YOU WALK TO THE WORK...

Love is amazing...but self love is like super man, invencible.

so, KISSES FOR EVERYONE, HA, HA!

.

.

Alfred opened the door of his boss excited and goes with a big smile to give him a USB with his work.

" _Did it!"_ He said while he was looking the serious face of his british boss, blond and with thick eyebrows.

 _ **"my brother will come for you?"**_ his boss asked him.

Alfred responded by nodding excitedly.

" _ **Well, you know, if you need something call me, he's an idiot"**_

Alfred smiled _ **"Thank you, Arthie!"**_

 ** _"Don't call me–"_** his boss was going to answer but seeing that the other ran out of the place he fell silent and simply sighed.

Alfred once out of the building saw that outside a tall man and redhead who smoked on the sidewalk waiting for him.

 ** _"Scott!"_** Alfred yelled, catching the attention of his date. When he saw it, he let out a moan and threw his cigar at the ground and then extinguished it with his shiny shoes.

 _ **"I waited for you almost 10 minutes"**_ he claimed.

 ** _"I was already giving the job for tomorrow to your brother, ha, ha, he was worried, I do not understand why, if I am a hero!"_**

Scott rolled his eyes and then handed him a helmet. **_"Come on, I have a dinner planned"_**

Alfred took the helmet with his eyes lit with joy "We'll go to a hamburger restaurant?" he said as he settled behind the redhead on the black motorcycle with stickers of the same Scottish flag.

Scott smiled **_"The best hamburger place ."_**


End file.
